metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This page is where users can request not only adminship, but rollback or bureucratic rights. Other users will support or oppose their request. After getting +3 points in one week, the rights are granted. Point System In order to get the rights, a user needs at least +3points. Here is the point system: *Support Vote: +1 point *Oppose Vote: -1 point. To further clarify, here are a few examples: *User A has 4 support votes and 1 oppose vote, and their post has been up for one week. Thus, they have 3 points and their request is approved. *User B has 5 support votes and 3 oppose votes. Thus, they have 2 points and their request is not approved (yet). *User C has 1 support vote and 3 oppose votes. Thus, their score is -2 and their request is not approved. Notice that although user B and C don't have 3 points, their requests aren't denied. That is because more users could support the requests and bring their scores up to 3. However, if a request does not reach +3 within three months, the request is denied and the votes are cleared. If the user wishes to repost they may, but the denial time is decreased to one month. Users are subject to final bureaucrat approval. This means that, while the points are required for a user to get promoted, a bureaucrat may choose not to promote that user even if they have the required number of points. This is intended as a fail-safe and should only be used by bureaucrats within reason. Also, a user can have a negative amount of points, as is the case with User C. In addition, a request must be up for at least one week (7 days) to be approved. This is to make sure everyone has the chance to vote if they wish to. Finally, any logged in user can vote. However, votes must be signed, or they do not count. Requests Requests for Rollback Rights Requests of Adminship Hello! Im wrath96 I saw that this wiki was practiclly dead and I decided to hopefully become an admin so I could bring this place back! I have some experience with active wikis in the past and are running two to three wikis right now, if there is someone on here please vote for me and allow me to become the wikis main addmin and buercrat. I also saw that nexus left.--Face the wrath of Wrath! 01:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Archived Nexus11: Request passed, user promoted. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 07:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Nexus11. I came to this wiki because I love metroid and I love the idea of making up my own metroid stories. When I came here, I found this wiki dying, almost nobody uses it anymore! I've posted some of my stuff, but I just don't think anybody's going to read it! That's why I'm applying for admin rights. I think that someone has to take charge of this wiki again and bring people back to it, and I think that I'd be the perfect one to do it. I don't expect to receive the rights, but that's not going to stop me from trying! Thank you for listening to me ramble on about my request. Thanks! Nexus11 16:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *Has my Support. +1 RPD490 17:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC) *He answers the questions well. +1 from me. AlphaDeltaGamma 22:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *'Question' - How do you plan to "bring people back to wiki"? And can you be more specific about what you plan to do with your admin rights than "take charge of this wiki"? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 08:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Answer' - For your first question, I plan on bringing people back to the wiki by "advertising" us in a sense to the greater wikia community as a whole. I plan on traveling to various other Fan creation wikis and letting them know about us here. As for your second question, with my admin rights, I will put an end to any vandalism that appears on here, I will use all of the functions of the wiki, such as featured article and others, and build a leadership in this wiki. Basically, I will make this wiki independent so the admins of Wikitroid do not have to watch over this wiki. I will build it up so it rivals Wikitroid in all it's glory. Nexus11: Fate envelops us all... 17:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Support +1'. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']] (Talk• ) 07:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *'Support +1' i support you you have good plans. good luck Nexus11 --User:Yakonani (Talk• ) 13:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Requests for Bureaucrat Rights Im applying here to.Face the wrath of Wrath! 13:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Disclaimer The number of points needed is subject to change depending on the number of active users. An increase in the number active users will mean an increase in the required number of points, and a decrease in the number of active members will cause a decrease in the amount of required points.